


Playing Pretend

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: CLAMPkink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Replacement sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So grant it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ August 19, 2010.

  
“Stop,” Seishirou says, pushing _Kamui_ to the wall, face calm behind his sunglasses.  
  
“Stop what?” _Kamui_ says, his eyes soft and rounded, staring up at Seishirou.   
  
“Isn’t it tiring, to pretend you’re someone else?” Seishirou asks instead of answering, not relenting, betraying nothing while betraying everything. He stares at the way _Kamui_ smiles.   
  
_Kamui’s_ smile ripples, for just a moment. “Shouldn’t you know that answer better than anyone?”  
  
Seishirou does not answer for a moment, just stares. There’s a pause.   
  
A change of subject.  
  
“You know my wish.”  
  
“I do.” _Kamui_ is still smiling.   
  
Seishirou turns away to light a cigarette, breathing in before blowing the smoke towards _Kamui’s_ face. That smile. The smile does not shift.   
  
“So,” Seishirou says, inhaling the nicotine, his words as thick as the smoke he breathes out in turn. “Grant it.”  
  
“Of course.” _Kamui_ does not move.   
  
Seishirou watches him, but says nothing. He smokes his cigarette, throws the filter to the ground, and walks towards _Kamui._ The distance between their bodies lessens. That smile does not change.   
  
“Seishirou-san,” _Kamui_ greets, in just the right way, when Seishirou is close enough.   
  
There is no pause, no flicker—he’s spent his entire life making sure there never is—but the hand that reaches for _Kamui_ is harder than before, and he shoves _Kamui_ harder against the wall to ensure the pretender shuts up properly.


End file.
